1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to conveyor apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse conveyor apparatus wherein the same permits selective conveyance of refuse containers and the like relative to an associated dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyors of various types have been developed in the prior art. Typically, such conveyor apparatus has not been set forth for assistance of individuals of diminished physical capacity in the routine chore of Positioning refuse containers at a curbside orientation relative to an associated dwelling. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a reversing electric motor driven chain conveyor to direct a refuse supporting platform from the dwelling to the curbside orientation. Examples of prior art conveyors may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,869 to King utilizing a conveyor mounted within the floor portion of a vehicular cargo body for transport of various articles therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,059 to Petoia sets forth a conveyor vehicle provided with interacting links to permit adjustable width of the vehicle in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,775 to Koch, et al. sets forth a mobile transport unit utilizing a robot-type arm for transport of various articles from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,253 to Lovell sets forth a golf caddy utilizing a remote control organization to permit selective movement of the caddy relative to a golf course.
U S. Pat. No. 4,655,669 to Anttila, et al. sets forth a load-handling apparatus including a dolly member self-propelled and controlled by an operator for positioning beneath various loads for transport and positioning thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved refuse conveyor apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.